teraincognitafandomcom-20200214-history
The Legion
The Legion wants to corrupt Nova as they did with Eden. But The Holy ones are defending the Nova Waygate, the last defence from the Nova corruption.. The Enclave For hundereds of years the Humanslived peacefully on Eden united under one banner, ---. Through out many years, people had different thought about how things should work in society. One man, ---, finnaly stod up for his opinions. He gathered people with the same thoughts as he had. After a coupple years of work and gather of people, he had over 600.000 people on his side. The --- then started to act, after all these years. They first started off with sending people that had the same thoughts as --- to prison. This did not --- like. He then started a war with ---. This resaulted with a peace offer from ---. --- demanded a land for he and his people to live on, alone, without the --- laws and culture and such. He got his demand through and that was the day The Enclave was fully born. Many years passed, people of The Enclave was isolated in thier land from the ---. But one day the new leader of ---(1) wanted a change, he wanted free borders, for whom ever wanted to come in to The Enclave, but under one condition, if you followed the ruls of The Enclave. This marked a new era for The Enclave and ---. Finnaly they had fully made peace. They began to trade, change tech, help with gathering food and exchanging culture. Around hundered passed, the both factions lived in peace, not even one thought of going to war was in thier head. Untill --- become leader of The Enclave after his father, grand son of ---(1). He wanted to go back to the old ways where people where isolated from eachother, not just that, he even wanted bigger land, bigger borders that rise trough huge mountains full with precious metals so he could build a big and powerfull army. He quicly got many people on his side, this was a very huge concern of ---. So they began with, Operation Nova. This meant, that --- would leave their home land Eden to The Enclave to destory and do what they want so --- could live in peace on a different planet wich The Enclave was not on. The --- Started to conduct spacetravel experiments but failed, thier tech was not advanced enough. But while this was going on, a scientist named Nabuu found a possible location of the City of the Gods. After many months of searching Nabuu finally found the city and found something very strange, it was a huge rectangle with a circle in the middle that made it possible to go through it. There where inscriptions on this old relic/archwayish thing wich read: "Gateway of a different era". Months pased and --- scientist finally come to an conclution that this was a waygate to another planet, a new home. They got the gateway to work and went through it. (Nabuu's team). On the otehr side there was a plain gray landscape wich stretched as far as the eye could see, but just in one direction, forward. The other directions, left and right from the gateway on the new "lands", lead to nothing, just a mist of gray smoke and nothing more. At Eden The Enclave had begun thier attacks on ---. --- made a fast decision to send through thier whole population to the new grayscaled land for protection. --------------